


In Other Words

by Elvendork



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendork/pseuds/Elvendork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hundred ways to say "I love you", Sherlock and John style. Intended as friendship, but can be read as slash if you like. Inspired by a <a href="http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you">tumblr post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Pull over. Let me drive for a while."

John had expected them to take a train to Devon, and had been somewhat surprised when Sherlock hired a car instead. He had been less surprised when Sherlock had insisted that John should drive. 

He rolls his eyes and makes all the expected noises of complaint, but it is not especially far after all, and in any case he rather doubts Sherlock _can_ drive. 

Some ninety miles into their journey – slightly less than halfway there, when John is stiff and tired and _bored_ – Sherlock huffs exasperatedly and offers to take over.

John – startled and not a little touched – lets him.


	2. "It reminded me of you."

It has not yet been two months since Sherlock came back, and John supposes he should still be getting used to it.

He is not. In truth it took hardly more than a week for him to stop being surprised by the sight or sound of Sherlock.

Things are… as they should be.

‘It reminded me of you,’ is all John says when Sherlock unwraps his Christmas gift of an ornate, antique magnifying glass. 

He does not tell Sherlock that he had bought it nearly two years ago, almost as if he was waiting for this. 

Sherlock probably knows anyway.


	3. "My treat."

A fortnight after Sherlock reappears, Mary suggests they go out for a meal – all three of them. She gets on surprisingly well with Sherlock, and John isn’t sure whether this is a good sign or a bad one. 

He agrees, partly because he doubts that Sherlock will, but the detective puts up only minor protests. Even more unexpected, Sherlock actually eats. He even _talks_. 

Then, when John takes out his wallet to pay, Sherlock shakes his head and gives one of his forcibly polite smiles to the waiter as he reaches into his own pocket.

‘My treat,’ he interrupts swiftly.


End file.
